


Midnight Fantasy

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Britney Spears - Freeform, F/M, Miami, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Britney Spears fulfills a dream to an old friend with a hot and steamy night in Miami.





	Midnight Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Miami, Florida**  
  
The sun began to go down over a bright faded sky in a place known as the 'sunshine state'. Sailboats moved slowly into the water, the dark shadows appeared larger than under as the sun was sinking down into the ocean. Soft winds blew through the palm trees, brushing them slightly as people sat the docks enjoying this lovely view. The rays of sunlight created a brightness in the blend of orange and yellow rays. Perfect for anyone not used to such beauty over a tropical view, to come in and snap photos. But this wasn't an area of Miami that usually received many tourists around the year.   
  
Key Biscayne was one of the more quiet places of the city. An island coast, right off west of Downtown over a long bridge that situated it on it's island off the south of Miami Beach. A nice place for a community, a better place to lay low and enjoy the years of life in sweet silence from the outside world. Vincent Dixon was just the man to enjoy that life hidden away behind sunsets and in an area of a big city where he wouldn't expect to be tracked by the ghosts of his former life. It was here where he made his retirement home, living under the radar at 46 years of age.   
  
Not long ago, Vincent Dixon had found himself in the heart of an underworld business. A former private investigator turned 'fixer' for high playing clients, he had seen his fair share of the dark side in life. Some 15 years ago, he had been the prime of his body to sacrifice within the job. A former police officer who made rank of detective within the robbery division back in Chicago. He moved out to L.A. when he turned 31, ready to start a new career that would lead to a satisfying work of pay. As a private investigation, he started out with small cases; the usual eyes on the street watching for his clients. Back then, he spent his time watching cheating spouses and keeping tabs for clients who felt they were being ripped off in business deals.   
  
His career quickly took a deep turn back in the fall of 2001. Taking one case from a prominent figure in Hollywood, becoming the P.I. for a powerful director that needed someone to track down agents. The payoff in this one job was enough for him to become greedy, starting in the six figure numbers and setting a goal to make millions of dollars. Vincent didn't quite see greed as a bad thing, for it was the only choice that opened the doorway for later would become a partnership, as he met his best friend: Joe Steele. Together, the two became known as 'Dixon/Steele'. Private investigators turned 'fixers' within the underworld of L.A.   
  
Vincent had met Joe Steele back in late 2001, still fresh with his new job as a P.I. The two became partners, as Joe was originally a bodyguard for an actress. Before then, he had been a cop in the LAPD. Steele was a detective working in narcotics before he threw his badge amidst finding that most of his division was full of corruption. He was about 5 years older than Vincent, had seen more experience within the line of duty. Together, they formed a partnership after they met working security for a specific actress that needed help with keeping a scandal out of the tabloid magazines.   
  
For 9 years, the duo between Vincent Dixon and Joe Steele worked in the underworld. Together, they kept their jobs as fixers moving from star to star over the years. Their detective skills came in handy for the dirty work, making them sufficient in every situation. The money made it all worth it, as they had plenty of money and had their chances with so many famous women. The two quickly became something of ladies' men. Never in Vincent's life did he want to settle down and have a family. The lavish lifestyle he spent with money and within the heart of Hollywood, that was his true pride and joy to the world.   
  
All good things eventually come to an end. No matter how much money was made doing jobs and working from high name client to the next, some secrets were better left untouched. Vincent learned this the hard way just 5 years ago. While investigating a conspiracy linked to a business man in Hollywood, Vincent and Joe had ended up stepping into the foot prints of something more sinister. It cost Joe his life, to be murdered in a set up that looked like a suicide. Vincent took the hint with his partner's death and transferred all his money from off shore bank accounts and decided to move somewhere east. A place where he didn't the players' names and could live a quiet life. He had settled in Miami, moving out to Key Biscayne and renting a nice hotel where he could lay low.   
  
By this point, he had been in Miami for 4 years, almost going on the five. He often thought of Joe, beyond his death. There was no doubt that his murder was a cover up to look like a suicide, only the two of them knew what they had truly uncovered behind the curtain. It was nothing he could do about. All he could do was sleep with a gun under his mattress, in case something ever happened later on. Other than Joe, Vincent didn't miss much of the old life. By the time he left L.A., he was a burnt out shell of his former self. The game had passed him up, he and Joe both were products of an old past. Today was a much different game for private investigators working with rich and famous clients. It was difficult to keep anything a secret now, not like the old days.   
  
At 46 years old, he just waited for life to quietly pass him by. Living in the shadows in a place where he was a stranger. His hair was beginning to fade from brown to small glimmers of grey. He still shaved regularly, it was the only thing to prevent the grey hairs from becoming apparent over his face. Occasionally, Vincent missed the fun life. Getting to be a player and womanizer to rich and famous women, not counting the expensive suits and jewelry he used to spend his money on. There were many women in Miami he could have settled down with, but what was it worth? No woman would ever come close to the ones in his past life, at least to his knowledge. All he had left was the beautiful sunsets of Miami, watching the sail boats from the docks. This was how he spent the evening, all before going back to his hotel room hideaway and dreaming in fantasies, reliving his years of the night life.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
A lonely day had unfolded, right in the middle of the work week. The hotel would become empty, just like neighborhoods in the morning as everyone went off to their daily jobs on schedule. For Vincent, this was another day to relax around the place. He was retired anyway, nothing else to do but soak in the sunlight and enjoy himself, or at least try to. The hotel was an expensive leisure. Outside, was a large swimming pool with rows of patio tables and large chairs for sunbathing. This was the place that Vincent spent most of his days outside of his hotel room on the 7th floor.   
  
On this afternoon, he found himself walking to enjoy the cool breeze in the air. From this point, he was known as a local from the hotel. The bartender who fixed drinks from around the pool was used to seeing him almost every day for the past few years. Vincent walked out, wearing a purple shirt under a sports jacket and some blue jeans as he strolled on past the pulled back chairs near the pool. The large body of water was rather empty on this afternoon, just with two people swimming inside. A couple women sat on the lounge chairs with magazines and sunglasses, tanning their bikini-clad bodies. Vincent walked over to the bar on his left, waving to the old man as he approached. Fred smiled, greeting his friend.   
  
"Nice day for a walk, eh Vincent?"   
  
"Yeah, appears that way if I ever get out on the streets. What are you up to, today."   
  
The old man stroked his white beard over his hand. His head had become bald ages ago, no one truly knew how long Fred had been fixing drinks at the bar to this hotel.  
  
"The same thing I'm always up to, sitting here looking at beautiful ladies...maybe remind me of days when I could get lucky."  
  
Fred laughed while Vincent just smiled at him before replying to him.   
  
"I imagine you see nice things everyday from here."   
  
"You know it, I always have my eye out!"   
  
The old man pointed his finger over to his left, alerting Vincent to look in the direction.   
  
"You see that right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
His finger was pointed at a blonde woman sitting in a chair with her legs propped up in a pair of red heels. She wore a white bikini, a black sun hat and a pair of sunglasses while peeling the page of a magazine. Fred nodded and spoke.   
  
"Britney Spears, right there."   
  
"You're shitting me..."   
  
Fred laughed before responding, all while Vincent starred across from the bar at the woman. The old man barked out a response to him.   
  
"Like hell I am! She checked in last night, I saw her name down in the books."   
  
Vincent listened but he couldn't look away. Those strong built legs and a heavy cleavage in her white bikini top, not counting the amazing abs and pierced belly button ring: this was definitely Britney Spears. He would have knew anyway, as he had crossed paths with her a long while back. It had been some time since Vincent laid his eyes on Britney, he wondered if she would have remembered him. Fred spoke again.  
  
"I take it that she has your attention sitting there, why don't you go over and talk to her."   
  
He turned back, smiling at the old man across the bar.   
  
"I might...and I might not."   
  
"What the hell are you waiting for!? Come on, take your chance! She's too famous for me, and I'm probably too old for her!"   
  
Fred couldn't help himself, he laughed at his tired joke. Vincent just nodded at him with a smile. He wasn't about to tell the old man about stories from knowing Britney in years gone by. Had he begun to spill those old tales, they would be sitting here for hours talking about his past. Other than that, Vincent preferred not to tell others about his former life. Fred sighed, seeing as the man was too busy looking over at the famous pop star. He decided to change the subject to him.   
  
"So...you want the usual glass of tea in the afternoon?"   
  
Vincent shook his head.   
  
"No, not today...I had a glass this morning before I decided to come outside."  
  
Curiosity was getting the better of Vincent's mind. Though it may have been rude, he couldn't help but begin to walk away from the bar and over to the chairs. Britney was looking down into a magazine, as he came closer. His eyes gazed up every curve of her body as the figure became more clear to him. There was no mistaking her from any woman in the world, the little tattoo of dices on the underside of her left wrist told him everything. Vincent walked right on by her, deciding to sit at a patio table across from her with a metal chair and an umbrella to offer shade. From there, he looked over at the pop princess and gazed into the thoughts of his memories.   
  
It didn't matter to him if she would catch him watching her from the corner of her eye, all behind those big sunglasses. His lips moved to a smile, grinning as his mind filled with the memories of old times. Vincent first met Britney back in August of 2003, god it was such a long time, he thought to himself. She was performing at an awards show in the prime of her stardom. At the time, she was the hottest woman on earth and countless men dreamed of sharing a bed with her. He would never forget that day, playing bodyguard and getting to watch a moment in history. The time that she locked lips on national television with another pop star from a previous age, he was close by the stage and witnessed it in person. It was something he would never forget.   
  
After the show, Vincent and his partner Joe had a job to do for Britney's team. Their task was to lure out a stalking fan who had private photos of her and put the fear of hell into the troubling nuisance. It ended two nights later as they hunted down the pest, retrieved the photos and introduced the idiot to a baseball bat. With a couple bruises and a cracked kneecap, he swore never to make another sneaky move into the pop princess' life. Britney thanked him and Joe with a kiss on the cheeks when they brought the photos back to her, all to be shredded evidence moments later. This would not be the first time that he and his friend's skills would be used for Britney's aid.   
  
Vincent would meet Britney again in 2007, following her infamous breakdown phase. Originally, he and Joe had been working with Paris Hilton on the side of partying and her crazy social life. They met Britney in a nightclub with Paris and within the next day, Britney's team had employed them as bodyguards and to play fixer with some scandals in tabloid magazines. Their job this time was around to prevent a sex tape from leaking out to public, a risky job within an hour glass that proved to be difficult, but not too much for them to handle. Retrieving the tape before it could be sold was one of the hardest jobs to his memory.   
  
That was all a long time ago, in today's age. It was almost a decade ago at this point, Vincent smiled to himself as the wind blew through his hair. By now, Britney put the magazine down and he fell out of the day-dreaming trance in his mind. She leaned up from her chair and stomped her heels down over the stone walkway, as she began to walk away over to the pool. It was then, he got to watch those amazing curves move and look at that beautiful ass in her bikini bottom as she walked on by. Britney stepped closer to pool before turning around, she finally noticed him looking at her. She looked away, only to take off her sunglasses and then look back over at him. It appeared as if Britney identified him. She walked over to his table and greeted him with a smile.   
  
"Hey! Do I...know you from somewhere?"   
  
He smiled at her.   
  
"Maybe you do...maybe you don't."   
  
His voice was familiar to her ears. She looked over at him before replying to him.   
  
"Something about you reminds me of someone..."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Ah, I'm nobody. No one like you who is a famous superstar, I'm just a washed up old man, honey."   
  
She gasped her breath before replying.   
  
"Oh my god! I do remember you! You used to have a friend with you, a short handsome guy."   
  
"Yeah, that was my partner Joe. You may remember me as Vincent."   
  
Suddenly, her face lit up in her trademark smile. Proof to him that her true beauty was still there at 34 years old, if her figure in a bikini wasn't enough to make it proof.   
  
"That is you! Oh my god, I ain't seen you in years! What are you doing out here!?"   
  
Vincent smiled.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, I figured you would be in South Beach where all the other famous names hang out in this town and party.   
  
Britney shook her head.   
  
"Nah, I wanted to stay away from any possible attention."   
  
"I don't blame you, so where is your kids?"   
  
"Back in L.A. seeing their father. I'm out here on break from my Vegas shows, enjoying my time with the beaches...You still didn't answer my question! What are you doing out here?"   
  
He sighed, all before giving her a smile in return. Britney raised the end of her sunglasses up to her chin and twirled the pair between her fingertips as she awaited his response.   
  
"I'm retired. Been living here almost...5 years now."   
  
"Oh, that's nice. I would like to retire some day in a few years..."  
  
She sighed before looking back over around the pool and then back at him, ideas running through her mind.   
  
"I was told this hotel has a nice bar downstairs..."  
  
Vincent nodded to her with a smile.   
  
"Indeed, it does."  
  
"How about you meet me downstairs tonight? I would love to catch up on old times, hear what you've been up to and tell you a bit about me."   
  
"I would never turn you down for that offer, babe."   
  
Britney smiled big at him.   
  
"Great! What time do you want to meet me?"   
  
"How about, 8 or 9?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"9 will be perfect, I'm all yours for a couple drinks and chat around then."   
  
Giving him a wink, Britney walked away. Her high heels clicked and clacked over the stone floor outside near the pool. For a brief moment, he got to watch the pop princess stomp off, strutting that famous ass. She still looked incredibly beautiful, even if she wasn't the most desired famous woman on the planet anymore. Vincent had some hours now to ponder on his memories of her back in the day.   
  
******************  
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
Back within his hotel room, Vincent didn't think too much of his preparations for drinking with Britney. He had known her so many years back, he figured she would be just as easy-going if not more relaxed than ever. He could remember her glory days, as well as the wild down side she went through. It was funny to think of back then, he had many opportunities to take a swing at bedding her but refused. He and his partner Joe, had both felt bad for her with the struggles she had went through. All in the years of his work in Hollywood, Vincent as well as Joe, had taken to bed numerous starlets in the business. Britney Spears wasn't one of them, sadly.   
  
At night, a particular dream would manage to find it's way into his mind. Staying away from Hollywood and the party life that he once embraced so long ago, he had memories of those years. He could easily go out to any club and land a date with a pretty woman, Miami had a lively night life, but what was it worth? He was spoiled from his years of work where he could indulge as a womanizer to the rich and famous. His midnight fantasy was always that of a famous women, putting him back on top of the world. Tonight seemed like a possibility with Britney Spears as a date.   
  
Vincent didn't waste his time around the apartment thinking about it. They had a lot to possibly talk about, as it had been so long since they had seen each other. He wanted to enjoy this night, something he never seen coming. He took a shower and changed his jeans for a freshly washed pair. He put on a blue button up shirt, no need for any kind of jacket since they weren't going out. Around 8:45 he made the walk downstairs to where the hotel bar was. The place was empty, as usual. Only a couple people drinking in a corner and lonely bar with the man behind it. Vincent sat down and ordered himself the first shot of whiskey.   
  
From across the bar, Britney began to walk through the doorway. She had dressed herself up in a purple dress, the front was low cut to give him a great view at her epic cleavage. Her long golden hair ran over her shoulders, as she had fixed up her eye liner. Anyone in the bar could hear her heels beating loudly over the floor as she walked in. She spotted Vincent over at the bar already and smirked as she stomped her heels over to see him. Upon reaching him, she spoke out.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
He turned to look at her and instantly his mind was blown from this vision. Britney was so beautiful. All her curves fit into the little dress and his eyes had moved straight away to her cleavage. Just as he looked back up at her smiling face, he felt like time had went back several years. She still was one of the most beautiful women on the planet.   
  
"Wow...you look absolutely gorgeous."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
"Had I known that you were going to dress like that, I would have dug out one of my suits."   
  
She laughed at him before shaking her head.   
  
"Don't be silly! You look great anyway, even though your hair has changed a little bit from when I last saw you."   
  
Lifting himself off the bar stool, Vincent moved his hand just as Britney offered to hold his. This was officially a date. He looked back over at the bartender and it was time to make an order of drinks. His eyes gazed back towards Britney before he addressed the bartender.   
  
"What would you like to have for a drink, babe?" 

 

"Oh...Just get me a martini, thanks!"   
  
"You know what to get me, just a glass of Jack."   
  
The two stood there, looking back at one another while the drinks were made. There wasn't much to say, not yet. Vincent was going to let her do the talking, not that he had much to say since moving far out here. A couple minutes later, the freshly made cold glasses were sat on the table. Vincent picked up his glass, as did Britney and then they walked off together.   
  
"Come on babe, let's get to a table."   
  
Britney moved to sit down at a table far out by the wall, Vincent moved to the opposite side of her. The two of them smiled back and forth, he raised the glass up to his lips and took a drink while Britney began to speak.   
  
"So...I've been wondering, you said that you are retired now. What ever happened to your partner, Joe?"  
  
It was only a matter of time that she asked him this question, Vincent was anticipating it. He swallowed down half of his glass, letting the alcohol run down his throat before he looked back at her with an answer.   
  
"He died...Happened some years ago."   
  
She gasped, moving her hand up to her mouth.   
  
"Oh my god, really!? I...I never heard about it! Wow, this is pretty shocking!"   
  
While he could've easily talked to her about the truth, he knew it was better to give her the 'official' cause of death. It was better not to get into a long conversation about the past.   
  
"Well, he accidentally overdosed on sleep aids. Could've happened to anyone, he was going on a number of days without sleep at the time."  
  
"Awww...poor guy. You and him were always so nice to me, I will never forget that."   
  
Looking down at her glass, Britney raised it to her lips while looking in his eyes. She was shocked to hear about his friend, but now it made sense why he retired. Lowering her glass, she spoke again.   
  
"So, you retired after that?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I can't do it without him. I can handle myself, but when you work with the same person all those years, it becomes routine. A partnership, one that really means something beyond friendship."   
  
"I know what you mean, hun. I'm sorry about that with him."   
  
Vincent thought to change the subject, he responded.   
  
"So...what are you doing down here? I thought you were the queen of Vegas?"   
  
A laugh escaped her lips before she smiled again.   
  
"I'm on break...my boys are spending time with their father for a change.  
  
"Oh, so that explains why you're down here all by yourself."   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
Laughing again, Britney raised her martini glass and sipped the remainder of what was left. Vincent just watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. After a drink, she spoke once again.   
  
"You know...I've thought about you over the years."   
  
"Oh, you have?"   
  
"Yes...I've heard a lot of stories about you from some of my friends around L.A."   
  
"Stories like what?"   
  
Britney grinned as she looked back at him. He couldn't be serious with that reply, she thought to herself. Flicking her tongue over her upper lip, she smiled big and began to talk once more.   
  
"Umm...Stories about you and Joe partying it up...Stories about y'all gettin' down and dirty with some friends of mine."   
  
He smiled, almost blushing at her.   
  
"And? Do you want me to tell you if those stories are true or not?"   
  
"No! It got me to wondering something..."  
  
Stopping herself, she looked in his eyes and smirked before finishing her sentence.   
  
"How come you and Joe never tried to party with me back in the day? You had your chance..."  
  
Vincent sighed, leaning back in his seat before answering her.   
  
"Well, it was almost a decade ago. You were a mess and had enough people taking advantage of you, we wouldn't have helped had we used you, like that."   
  
Britney looked back at him rather surprised. He wasn't wrong, many men had taken advantage of her back in that rough part of her life. 2007 had been rough, but Joe and Vincent truly didn't use her like others around her had been guilty of.   
  
"Oh my god...I never thought about it like that."   
  
"Britney, our job was to protect you, babe. That's what we were there for, not to lure you in our beds. Though, I ain't gonna lie...We both talked about doing that."   
  
She laughed at his confession.   
  
"So you were thinking about that!?"   
  
He laughed back at her, Vincent couldn't help himself.   
  
"Of course! What man wouldn't? You are Britney Spears! I remember when I first met you, it was the night you kissed Madonna...Looking at you now, you've aged into quite the perfect woman."   
  
Across from him, Britney couldn't help herself but to smile big. She wasn't foolish, she knew that Vincent could've taken her years ago. Now she knew the reason he didn't, something that made her admire him much more than before. Britney responded to him.   
  
"Yes I know, I'm glad you remember that...So, any women for you since retirement? I think you look better now as an older man."   
  
"None...I've been thinking about it today."   
  
Laughing, Britney couldn't help but tease the man.   
  
"I'm sure you're thinking about it right now, be honest!"   
  
He couldn't resist, nodding his head. Britney was all smiles, unable to resist another attempt to tease him further.   
  
"So, let me ask you again Vincent, I'll be more specific this time."   
  
"Yeah, go ahead..."   
  
She smirked before speaking.   
  
"When is the last time you spent a good night with a woman?"   
  
Vincent sighed.   
  
"A couple years, unless you're referring to my dreams."   
  
"Oh my god! A couple years!? I couldn't go but a month maybe without a nice man!"   
  
"Well it's true, except for in my dreams."   
  
"What are your dream about, Vincent?"   
  
"I have a fantasy around midnight about a rich and famous woman, lurking in the shadows ready to show me what love is again..."  
  
Britney smiled at him.   
  
"Well, if that's your fantasy...you might just have that woman tonight."   
  
Her smile was inviting but she had to give him the alluring temptation, just to see if he was true to his word. It had been some time since she had a decent man to share a night with. Anything could be hers back in Vegas, but she wasn't there tonight. She got up from her seat at the table and began to walk off, leaving him there. Only to see if he was for real about his desire for her. Vincent got up, quickly moving towards her as she began to leave the bar.   
  
"Where are you going, Britney!?"   
  
"Back to my room."   
  
She turned around and smirked, giving him an invitation only by the looks on her face.   
  
"Are you coming with me, Vincent?"   
  
"You know I am!"   
  
That was all that needed to be said. She stomped her heels to exit the bar, he followed along her every step of the way. Britney's room was only on the second floor, a short lift from the elevator would bring them back. They approached the elevator when Vincent pressed the button to call for it. Britney looked back up into his eyes and bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say to him. It had been a long time since she had a man to keep her company at night, and now that was about to change. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped in to the empty space and she pressed the button to go to the second floor. The door shut once more and then Vincent finally could not help himself. He reached to run his hands over her shoulders.   
  
Britney responded from his touch by closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss his lips. This was a kiss that he had dreamed about a long time ago and had never forgotten. Their tongues danced along one another, glad that there was no one else in the elevator to disturb this moment. Vincent had waited all those years for this kiss, he only broke it once the elevator stopped and the doors open. She grabbed his hand and quickly ran down the hall, it was time to go into her room. Once Britney reached the door, she opened it. She didn't bother locking her door before going to the bar. Together they entered her hotel room. The door shut behind Vincent and Britney turned around to smile at him.   
  
"Are you ready to experience something tonight?"   
  
He nodded while she ran her fingers up over his shirt. While looking into his eyes, she pulled back and remained tugging his hand as she walked away from the door. Britney walked him across the room where a large mirror stood on the wall above a dresser with an empty shelf. Vincent stood behind her as they looked back in the mirror at one another. She spoke to him.   
  
"Look at us...aren't we adorable?"   
  
While looking into the mirror, he ran his hands through her golden hair. He softly caressed her hair before Britney turned to meet his face. Pushing her lips to his, they kissed again with flaming passion. The kiss became deeper, smoldering in passion before Vincent wrapped his arm around her and turned her to the point that her back was facing the mirror. Britney moaned into his mouth, moving her hands to pull at his shirt. Vincent responded to her touch, lowering his hand and gripping her left ass cheeks from within her dress. Still kissing her, Vincent took a few steps backwards and finally broke the kiss.   
  
His eyes wandered behind him to find the couch near. He sat on the arm, keeping his arm wrapped around the pop princess. He didn't want to let her go, he had waited all these years for this moment. Once he sat down on the arm of the couch, Britney lowered her legs to sit on his right leg. She dropped her lower lip and looked in his eyes while she pulled the right strap of her dress. Vincent used his free hand and pulled the over strap, allowing the purple dress to fall and reveal her perfect breasts. Finally, he moved his arm from her back and watched Britney push her dress down, deflowering her body of clothing. She stood up, moving off his leg so she could push the dress down and reveal her naked body before him. Vincent was at a loss of words.   
  
"Oh my god, you're so beautiful baby."   
  
Without a reply to him, Britney just smiled. She straddled her legs over him and sat her naked ass down on his lap. She moved her hands to the front of his pants while Vincent reached his hands up and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them, moving his head over her left breast to lick and suck over her nipple. The pop princess just moaned, Vincent's hands roamed over her perfectly fit body. He felt her belly button, pierced with a diamond belly button ring inside. After he moved his head from her breast, he looked back up at her as they locked lips again. Britney tried to grasp at his belt with her fingers but kept fumbling. She pressed her naked body up against him and then wrapped her arms over his neck to cup his head while they passionately kissed. Vincent broke the kiss, only to move back to her breasts and slobber all over them with his mouth. Britney moaned, leaning her neck back and calling out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhhh yeah, you like this body? It's yours tonight!"   
  
His mouth loudly slobbered over her right boob, getting it nice and wet in his own saliva. Britney arched her body back to allow his hands to roam over her chest. Vincent studied every inch of her amazing curves. Her body was still in great shape. Her belly button ring dangled and his eyes looked down at the little tattoos on her hips. The cross on her left and the small Chinese symbol. She placed her hands down on the floor behind her and lowered herself down to the point, she was almost standing up. With her body arched, she spread her legs and revealed her dripping wet pussy to him. With her head on the floor, Britney looked up at him as she watched Vincent lean in and poke his finger past the pink lips of her wet pussy. She gasped, breathing heavily.   
  
"Oh, god! Take me, Vincent!"   
  
Those words were all it took to make him eat her. Vincent moved his mouth towards her pussy and then slithered his tongue right on inside. She gasped, feeling his tongue enter her before moaning. Britney stretched her legs out over his chest, just as he grabbed a hold of them while pushing his tongue deeper into her tight slit. She moaned while he slowly ate her, closing her eyes and running her fingers over the floor. Vincent took his time, letting his tongue feel the inside of her. While he was slowly pushing his tongue into her, he could feel his cock growing harder and harder. Britney whimpered.   
  
"Mmmmmm, that feels so good!"   
  
Her eyes looked up at him while she enjoyed the moment. Britney couldn't help herself, she moved her legs out, reaching them up and then mounting her heels over his shoulders. Vincent's hands moved to hold her legs while he continued to slowly eat her pussy. It was amazing the position that Britney had put herself in, clearly showing off how flexible her body was and still in great shape. She still had an amazing, perfect dancer body and she wanted to prove that to him right now. Flicking her tongue over her upper lip, she moaned again. While he ate her pussy, she couldn't help but crave for his hard meat.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, Vincent..."   
  
He momentarily moved his mouth away from clit to look down at her. He began to stand up off the arm of the couch and then Britney moved her feet to rake her heels up on the front of his jeans, toying with him to take them off. He smiled down at her as she spoke to him.   
  
"Take off my heels, baby."   
  
With a laugh, he shook his head.   
  
"No, Britney. You're gonna need your heels, I'm much taller than you."   
  
She giggled at him.   
  
"Fair enough! You need to get naked for me, I want your cock."   
  
Vincent grabbed the end of his shirt and began to pull it off while Britney let out a soft moan. She pushed her heels up against the front of his jeans, teasing him before he stepped back. He threw his shirt off and then undid his belt. She began to raise herself up off the floor to situate herself on her knees, helping him with his shoes and pulling them off, so he could push his pants and underwear down. Her eyes looked over, watching his cock spring out of his pants just as he had finished undressing and throwing his pants off to the side. Now he was naked and ready. Britney smiled at him, taking her little hand to wrap it around his shaft. With her eyes looking up at him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and she lifted herself up to kiss him again.   
  
Still holding his cock in her right hand, Britney used her left hand to reach up and cup the back of his head as they kissed passionately. This was more than just a good time working their bodies, this was love making. Vincent had dreamed so long for that woman to come at night in his fantasies, now he was bound and determined to show Britney what kind of lover he could be. Breaking the kiss, Britney had begun to slowly stroke his dick in her hand. Vincent reached to softly caress her cheek with his hand as she looked back in his eyes and spoke in a low voice.   
  
"Are you ready for me, Vincent?"   
  
"Ohhhhh, I'm more than just ready, baby."   
  
"You have no idea how good I'm gonna make you feel."   
  
She kissed his lips softly again, her hand still stroking away at his hard cock. Britney lowered herself back on her knees, her eyes never leaving Vincent's. All he could do was watch her as she positioned herself and held his cock right under her mouth. She parted her lips and used her tongue to lick the head, still starring back into his eyes. She closed her lips around his rod and then pushed her mouth down, taking it deeper into her mouth while using her free hand to play with his balls. Britney came up, making a loud pop noise as she released his cock from her lips and then stroked it with her hand. Looking back up at him, she moaned before speaking in a low voice.   
  
"I love this cock, nice and hard!"   
  
Vincent sat back and just watched her go back down on his rod, devouring it. Britney moved her left hand to hold onto his hip as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock. He used his hands and ran them through her hair. Holding her hair as Britney began to bob her head up and down, faster and harder. She sucked his cock easily, creating loud slurping sounds and sucking noises as she took every inch of him down her throat. Vincent moaned, he had waited so many years to experience this kind of pleasure from this woman.   
  
"Go Britney, fuck! Make me cum with your mouth!"   
  
This was what she wanted to begin their night, to force him to cum in her mouth. She was confident that Vincent would fuck her as hard as he possibly could, only after she had made him cum once. 'Mmmmmm', she moaned into the shaft while still making loud slurp sounds. Vincent kept his hand down in her hair, pushing her mouth down as he took control of her oral skills. He pushed her head all the way down until Britney was forced to move her hand from the base of his cock. He could feel the head slamming to the back of her throat, holding her there to witness her take his entire cock. Britney didn't gag or choke, proving to him that she had quite the skills.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck! You know how to suck, baby!"   
  
He pulled her head up, releasing his grip from her hair and allowing Britney to come up for her air. Her mouth made a loud pop noise as she came up, her eyes looked into his while a string of saliva dangled from her perfect teeth back down to his cock. She replied to him.   
  
"Yeah, I do! I want your fucking cum!"   
  
Since he had let go of her hair, Britney too the chance to lower herself down to his balls. She licked them, rubbing her tongue over his nuts before she moved to stuff the right one between her jaws. Vincent moaned, listening to the pop princess slurp and suck on his balls. She moved to the left one, lapping her tongue over it before shoving it into her mouth. At the same time, his dick remained slapped over her face, stretching out over her forehead before she wrapped her little hand back around it. Using her right hand, she moved to stuff both of his balls into her mouth. Her jaws engulfed as Vincent looked down at her, impressed at how she managed to do it.   
  
"Holy shit! You are amazing!"   
  
Britney popped his balls out of her mouth, a string of saliva dripped down to the floor as she looked back up at him and spoke.   
  
"You've got a lot of cum in those balls, I know it."   
  
Looking back in his eyes, she licked the underside of his cock. Trailing her back up to the head, she kissed the crown and then spoke again.   
  
"I want to taste it, all in my mouth!"   
  
He smirked, before he could reply she had plunged her lips back down on his rod and began to suck it once more. Vincent just sat there, figuring he wouldn't interfere this time with placing his hand into her hair. Britney devoured his cock once more, just begging for him to cum in her mouth. He was already close, stretching his hands out over her shoulders. Each time she bobbed her head up and down, her golden hair moved. Vincent couldn't hold back for much longer, she made it a job to push him over the edge.   
  
"I'm fucking close, Britney!"   
  
Hearing his words, she came off his cock with a loud pop sound again.   
  
"Oh yeah, cum in my mouth, Vincent! I want to taste it!"   
  
Finally, he stood up off the arm of the couch. Britney looked up in his eyes as she moved her mouth back over his cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to jerk him off, moving her lips down in perfect sync with each moment her fingers reached her lips. He was so close, she could see it from the look on his face. A few seconds later, he screamed out.   
  
"OHHHHH, BRITNEY!!"   
  
She felt his cock explode in her mouth. Her eyes gazed back up at him as she squeezed his dick between her fingers. Tasting his creamy seed as he shot wave after wave between her lips and into her jaws. His face had curled up while he took a deep breath. She refused to break eye contact with him, all while feeling load after load releasing into her mouth. Once it seemed he was spent, Britney opened her mouth and let his cock go from her mouth. She looked up at him and opened her mouth wide, showing him the sight of his thick seed drenched over her tongue. Closing her lips, she swallowed it down audibly and then reopened her mouth. 

 

"Ahhhhh, that tasted yummy!"   
  
"That was fucking amazing, Britney...  
  
"Yeah, do I know how to suck dick as good as those Hollywood women you used to fuck, Vincent?"  
  
"You do it better!"   
  
"Mmmmm, that's what I like to hear!"   
  
Britney raised herself up from her knees and pushed her lips to his, sinking another passionate kiss between them. Vincent cupped her face, never wanting to let go of her now that they had each other. When the kiss broke, she stepped backwards to him and spoke out.   
  
"I want you to fuck me now!"   
  
"Ohhhh, I'm going to babe! Right over there!"   
  
His finger pointed across back to the dresser with the mirror hanging up over the wall. For some reason, he wanted to fuck her up against there. It was a good place where she could arch her body for him and later on, he could put her top of the dresser when he was ready to fuck her like crazy. Britney walked towards the dresser, turning her back to him as she placed her hands on it. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to him.   
  
"Is this how you want to fuck me, Vincent? Up against this thing?"   
  
"Yeah, but turn around for me babe!"   
  
As she turned to face him, Vincent ran his hands over her hips to raise her up on the dresser. Luckily, he was tall enough to handle her and the dresser itself only went up a bit passed his knees. Britney ran her hands up to grip his hair, pulling him in to kiss her hard on the lips while she sat her ass down on the dresser and spread her legs out. Upon breaking the kiss, Vincent reached his hands out and grabbed her tits, squeezing them as his cock edged into her wet pussy. She gasped her breath, feeling him enter her before she closed her eyes and screamed out to him.   
  
"Ohhhh, fuck me Vincent!"   
  
He moved one hand to hold her in place against the dresser as he began to buck his hips, pounding his cock into her sweet pussy. His other hand remained locked over her left breast, squeezing it while she moaned. Britney closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of pleasure, shaking her legs out as they were spread, feeling every inch of his cock driving into her. Vincent reached his hand to cup her chin, forcing her lips to his as they began to kiss once more. Britney moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss as she screamed out loudly.   
  
"OHHHHHH, FUCK ME!! FUCK ME, VINCENT!! FUCK ME!!"   
  
Coming to a stop, only momentarily, Vincent pulled her right leg and arched it over his shoulder. Britney couldn't keep her eyes off him. He wanted to feel one of her legs over his shoulders and once he had her in place, he went back to moving his hips and pounding his cock into her pussy. Her huge tits began to jiggle, bouncing around as he thrust his cock into her harder and faster. The dresser began to shake up against the wall, but it wasn't enough to drown out the moans between both of them. Britney cried out to him once more, loving every second of the intensity that came between their bodies.   
  
"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME VINCENT!!"   
  
Each time she screamed out those two words, Vincent pumped his cock into her faster and harder. He reached his hand out to grab a hold of her long blonde hair, pulling it as he watched her close her eyes and drop her lower lip. All that time he spent dreaming of fucking Britney years ago, he was embracing every second of it now. Her voice screamed out to him again.   
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, VINCENT!!"   
  
He moved her leg off his shoulder, allowing Britney to spread her legs once more as she remained on the dresser. Vincent lowered his hand from her hair and pushed both of his hands over her breasts. Britney opened her eyes and looked up at him before pushing her lips to him, embracing a kiss while he still remained thrusting his cock into her. She wanted to feel their tongues dancing together as her body reached it's climax. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her body begin to shake, he couldn't hold back himself. Breaking the kiss, Britney screamed out loudly.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, YEAH!! FUCK!!"   
  
Her body had reached it's limit. Vincent came to a stop, pushing his cock into her one last time as he felt her pussy tighten up and explode. He closed his eyes and moaned, just as he felt his cock exploding and shooting deep within her. He pressed his lips to hers once again, kissing while their bodies had reached their respectful climax. Britney ran her hands over his back, lightly raking her nails over his skin while moaning into his mouth. Upon breaking the kiss, he took a deep breath while Britney spoke to him in a low voice.   
  
"I haven't been fucked like that in a while..."   
  
"Oh yeah? No boy toys for you tonight like back in Vegas."   
  
She giggled, biting her lower lip before responding to him.   
  
"Nope! I have a real man to fuck me tonight!"   
  
Vincent stepped his feet back, allowing his cock to slowly exit her pussy. Britney just watched him as his hands moved away from her body. It was time to give her ass a good pounding.   
  
"Turn around for me, Britney! I need you to be facing the dresser."   
  
Once he stepped back, she smiled at him and got off the dresser, planting her hands down on it and arching her ass out to him. She looked over her shoulder, licking her upper lip before moaning.   
  
"Ohhhh, what are you about to do Vincent?"   
  
With his eyes looking up her long, strong built legs and then to her ass, he couldn't help but smile. Britney's ass was still amazing after all these years. He reached his hand back and slapped the left cheek, causing her to moan out.   
  
"Ohhhh! Are you gonna fuck me in the ass, baby?"   
  
His hand reared back and slapped her ass again while she giggled.   
  
"Fuck yeah! This ass was made to be fucked!"   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, mmmmmm...I want it, Vincent! Fuck my ass!"   
  
Looking down, Vincent was almost mesmerized at the size of her beautiful bottom. He seen the little fairy tramp stamp tattoo and smiled, he always loved that little piece of art over her skin. Within seconds, he pulled apart her ass cheeks with his hands and began to guide his cock into her dark hole. Britney took a deep breath, looking back at the wall as she felt him enter her. She moaned out and called to him.   
  
"Yeah, get it! Fuck my big ass with that hard fucking cock!"   
  
He brought his hand back again to slap her ass once more, just as his cock began to push into her tight dark hole. Vincent moaned, before roaring out.   
  
"The more you talk, the more I spank you!"   
  
"I ain't complaining, SPANK MAH FUCKIN' ASS!!"   
  
Britney's thick southern accent came out with her screams. True to his word, he reared his hand back and brought another smack down over her right cheek. Still, his cock was driving in and out of her beautiful ass, fucking her as she moaned and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ohhhhh, that's it, that's it! YES! FUCK THAT ASS!!"   
  
Just like before, his hand reached back and slapped her ass for speaking. The dresser remained, beating up against the wall as he pumped his cock into her deep dark hole, over and over. Britney's big tits were shaking, bouncing around from under her with each thrust he made into that tight ass. Vincent reared his hand back and spanked her yet again, unable to help himself.   
  
"OHHHH, GAWD!! YEAH! FUCK MY ASS! HARDER!!"   
  
"You're loving this, huh?"   
  
"FUCKING YES, I AM!!"   
  
He would have probably laughed had he not been caught in the moment, enjoying every second of thrusting his hard cock into this thick ass. Over and over, he continued to pump into her ass until finally slowing himself down. Vincent knew at this rate, he would end up blowing his load yet again and he did not want to waste it in her ass. Britney felt him slow down and called out to him.   
  
"Your cock! I want to suck it again!"   
  
Rearing his hand back, he spanked her one last time before replying.   
  
"I'm not going to deprive you of that!"   
  
She giggled, catching her breath as Vincent took a few steps back and allowed his cock to slither out of her ass. Britney instantly reacted to turning around and dropping to her knees. She wrapped her hand back around his shaft and looked up in his eyes as she lowered her mouth down on the head. He ran his hand down over her hair, softly caressing the left side of her ass and smiling and speaking to her.   
  
"My god, you just never get tired."  
  
Vincent couldn't believe Britney at times. For him to fuck her the way he did, and ram in the ass, yet she still had the stamina to drop back down on her knees and suck on his dick. She broke eye contact and then began to bob her head up and down on his shaft. Britney moved her head up and down, taking his cock deeper into her mouth while her hands ran up into her hair. She came up to the head of his cock and then came off with a loud pop noise. An idea had developed in her mind, something they had not done yet. While looking in his eyes, she began to fix her hair behind her shoulders. Vincent leaned down and cupped her face, giving her the hint to lean up and kiss his lips again.   
  
Upon breaking the kiss, Britney moved her hands over her breasts and squeezed them. She used her right hand to grab his dick once more and begin to spank it up against one of her tits. She gritted her teeth, looking him in the eyes while beating his cock up against her nipple. She alternated to her other breast, spanking it equally. Vincent moaned and realized what she was hinting at. He looked behind them, seeing the couch and then began to step back.   
  
"Come on, Britney! Let me sit down, first!"   
  
She didn't reply to him in words. Only watching him step back until the couch was behind him. Vincent sat down as Britney crawled her way towards him, never once letting go of his cock. She held onto it as if she owned it. Looking in his eyes, she let go of his cock to straighten her hair out behind her shoulders. After she was done, she grabbed her breasts, holding them up and allowing him to push his cock between them. Vincent moaned, feeling her skin touch his cock, just as Britney closed her breasts together. She began to move them up and down slowly, fucking his cock with her huge tits.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, man! Those tits-"  
  
"Oh yeah!? You like that, Vincent!? My tits workin' over your fat fuckin' cock!?"   
  
"Fuck yes!"   
  
Her voice had quickly cut him off, only to tease him in her thick southern accent. Britney moved her breasts up and down, faster as she was fucking his cock with her big tits. Vincent moaned, all he could do was sit back and watch as the pop princess was finishing him off with her breasts. He took a deep breath, moaning as Britney had moved her breasts up and down faster.   
  
"Oh god, yes! Oh my god, YES! Make me cum, Britney!!"   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Vincent knew his time was coming short. Britney ignored his words, raising her neck as she continued to pump her breasts up and down over his cock. He gasped, trying to hold off the coming orgasm but he knew that it was too late. With one last pump, his cock erupted and he screamed out.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yes! Fuck yes! Make me cum, ohhhhh god!!"   
  
Britney didn't stop. She continued to pump her breasts, just as his cock was shooting out his seed. With her neck raised, she felt a wave of cum splash over her neck and under her chin. She giggled, as another spurt managed to burst over her left breast and up her neck again. She finally stopped just as she had felt another spurt of cum striking over her neck and dripping down to her breasts. Coming to a complete stop, she looked in Vincent's eyes and grabbed his cock. She stroked it, holding it against her breasts to allow his cum to finish coating her skin with his white seed.   
  
Vincent was out of breath, simply watching her the entire time. His cum had given her a pearl necklace all around her neck. Britney climbed over him, wanting to kiss his lips before she licked up all his cum. As she moved her hands over his stomach, Vincent reached for the back of her head and pushed her lips to his. Moaning into her mouth, they kissed passionately. Upon breaking the kiss, Britney trailed back down his body. Still holding his cock in one hand, she lowered herself back down to suck on the head and squeeze the remaining drops of cum out into her mouth. Vincent took a deep breath before smiling big.   
  
"Oh my god, we should've done that years ago. You were fucking amazing! Better than a lot of my memories with famous women."   
  
All Britney could do was moan into his shaft while sucking on the head. She came up making a loud pop noise as she smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah, you were great tonight. You really know how to fuck me better than most men. Oh yeah! That reminds me, I need a new bodyguard..."   
  
Before she gave him a chance to respond, she went back down on his cock and sucked the head once more. She came back up yet again, making another pop sound and then spoke to him again.   
  
"Mind coming out of retirement and joining me, Vincent?"   
  
It was a funny time for her to pop the question to him, right after they had finished with electrifying sex. He just smirked down at her, watching her lick the underside of his cock. Britney starred at him, just begging for an answer.   
  
"How about we discuss this in the morning, Britney? Right now, you've rocked me out. I think we both need to get some sleep."   
  
She raised herself up, the cum on her breasts and neck shined from the light above. God, she looked so beautiful, he thought to himself. Britney looked down and scooped up some of the cum from her right breast and fed it to her mouth. After sucking his warm seed from her fingers, she nodded at him.   
  
"Alright, that's fine! Let me get cleaned up and then we get some rest, I just want you to know that you made me feel on fire tonight. Not many men can really do that."   
  
Britney moved off him, raising herself from her knees and then walking her naked body out of the room and to the bathroom. She left him there on the couch, only to witness her naked figure stomping out of the room loudly from the sound of her heels. Sleep would come soon, but Vincent was already thinking about her words. It wasn't a stretch to come out of retirement, just for her. But was it worth it? That would be a decision for him to sleep on and decide by tomorrow. For now, he only could smile over the fact that he finally had achieved a dream he held for so long. A dream that also fulfilled his fantasies that lingered on his mind through the midnight hours.   
  
THE END


End file.
